Three Guys, A Girl, And A Coffee Shop
by kokoro-chan
Summary: PG for three or four swear words. This is a triangle, square whatever you call it of TK/Kari/Davis/Ken. I know weird...and it doesn't have much to do with the coffee shop JUST yet. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to make, but I'm working on it. I
1. Ask Kari

Untitled Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Never have, never will, never want to own it. Okay, after a few weeks of Writer's Block, I finally have ideas. Here is one of them. This is my first fic here so don't be too hard on me...please review? 
* Three Guys, A Girl, And A Coffee Shop

Chapter One - "Ask Kari"

* "May I take your order?" the young girl asked. "Yes, in fact I have been waiting here for over an hour and your stupid shop takes way too long to get orders taken! I can have you fired and have this place torn down!" the bald customer yelled. The young girl stared at him blankly then smiled. "Well...? What would you like?" she asked as if the man had never said anything but a simple "yes". "I want a tall frappuchino miss," he said bitterly. "Well, that's all you had to say...man, people nowadays," Kari said, rolling her eyes. She gave the order to one of the people in the back, they gave her the items, and she gave it to the red faced bald man. "Thank you, come again," she said, giving him a friendly smile. The man looked at her, it seemed as though he were afraid. He walked out of the coffee shop, shaking his head and muttering things. Kari waited for the next customer. A young man about her age with dark brown hair walked in. She smiled and adjusted her work hat. A large coffee cup. "Good afternoon Davis, may I help you?" she asked. "Hey Kari! Sure you can help me..." he said, leaning on the counter. Kari looked at him strangely. "Would you like a low fat banana muffin?" she asked. "Why? Am I fat?" Davis asked, looking at himself. Kari laughed softly and said nothing. "Anyways, hey...Kari? I've been wondering if...maybe you would like to...get some coff--I mean...some...a burger or something later on...on your break. Is that okay?" Davis asked. "Sorry Davis, I can't." "Why not?" Davis said, his face looking hurt. "Because...because I'm a vegetarian," Kari said. "Well...we can grab a sal--I mean...go to Sizzler or something and eat a salad." "I don't like Sizzler, one time a rat jumped out of one of the salads there. It's disgusting." _Is she making all this up?_ Davis wondered as he watched her talk on about how bad the restaurant was. "I mean who wants to eat there anyways?" Kari continued. "Yeah...well...do you wanna hang out at the arcade or something?" Davis asked, not expecting anything. "Sure. Okay, what did you want? The low fat banana muffin?" Kari smirked. "Just give me your number and I'll be happy," Davis said, smiling slyly at her. Kari smiled back, as she always smiles at the customers. "Well, here you go," Kari said, writing down her phone number. "And thank you, come again!" "Oh I'm sure I'll be back," he said, giving her _the_ smile again, before he walked out of the coffee shop. Kari smiled. She had given him the phone number for the coffee shop. She knew it was a mean thing to do, but she couldn't help it. She looked ahead of her at the next customer. She also knew him from school, and just like Davis, he would come here everyday Kari went to work. "Hi there," Kari said, flashing a friendly smile at him. The young man smiled. He had black hair that was so black, it was blue. His eyes were an intense azure, and as Kari could see by the five girls waiting for him, that he was popular among them. His name was Ken Ichijouji. "Hi Kari, I see you're working here again," Ken said nervously. "Yeah, that's because I got an application here to work here on weekends," Kari said, matter-of-factly. "Okay...sure...hehe," Ken said. It was as if he were afraid to act like himself around her. "Can I take your order?" "Uh, three of that brown cake thing over there," Ken said pointing to the brownies, "a medium frappu-majiggy, and the medium hot chocolate." "Okay so you want three brownies, a grande frappuchino and hot chocolate?" Ken stared at her blankly. "Uh...yeah...I guess so," he said stupidly. Kari giggled softly then looked up at him. Ken looked back but blushed deeply. "All right, that will be $13.29 please," Kari said. Ken handed her the money. "Thank you Ken, I hope I'll see you again." "Of course you will," _this is my chance,_ "Kari?" Ken asked. Kari looked up at him. "Oh sorry, your receipt--" "No...it's not that...I was wondering if...you would like to have lunch or dinner with me sometime..." Ken asked, nervously pulling at the corner of the paper bag containing his food. Kari stared at him. Was he choosing to go with her out of all those other pretty girls he could ask out? Was this some kind of joke? "Really?" "Yeah...I mean you don't _have_ to if you don-" "No! It's great...that's just fine," Kari said, smiling. Ken smiled equally as bright. "I'll see you tomorrow then? Call me," Ken said. Kari nodded and waved as he exited the shop. 
* After work, she was completely exhausted and only wanted to go home. It was impossible to stay awake after a day at her job. There were people constantly coming in, and her manager said she was the fastest worker and usually made her do most of the cashier and cooking jobs. It was tiring, but she got paid double that the others were getting. When she got home, she fell right in her bed, closing her eyes to fall asleep, but for some reason she didn't feel like sleeping. Ken...Ichijouji had just asked her out. She sighed dreamily. Suddenly, the phone interrupted her daydream. She picked it up. "Hello? Kamiya residence," she said. "Hey Kamiya? It's me," a familiar male voice said. Kari's began to beat harder. "TK? Wha...what's up?" she asked slowly. _What? No Kari, you do not like your best friend, besides, you're going out with Ken...the cutest guy in school...wait...is this what you really want? Hopefully..._ "Nothing...just bored. Do you know where I am right now?" TK asked. "Hmm let me guess...at your house?" "Nope." 

"At Matt's house?" "Nope." "At school." "No, come on Kari do you really think I'm going to be at school on a Saturday?" "Then where are you?" Kari heard the doorbell ring. "Right here princess," TK said. "Man, don't call me that Takeru," Kari said. "I won't call you princess if you won't call me...that...that _name_." "Truce." "Truce, now let me in," TK said, ringing the doorbell again. Kari jumped off her bed and opened the front door. "What are you doing here Takeru?" Kari asked. "Kari!? Shut up, someone might hear you," TK said, closing the door after him and locking it. Kari laughed. She stared at his body as he looked outside the window to see if anyone was out there. _TK is...kinda cute...he even has a cute--no, that is where I DRAW the LINE,_ she yelled at herself. "So...how was work?" TK asked, flopping down on her couch. Kari sat down with him. Should she tell him? He was her best friend right? "Fine." "Come on, something must've happened there." _Just tell him, it wouldn't matter,_ she told herself. "Ken...Ichijouji asked me--" "To marry him?" TK interrupted. Kari threw a pillow at him. "No stupid, he asked me out." "What did you say?" TK asked, his face and voice looking hopefully at her. Kari stared at him. His face was so serious she could laugh...but she didn't. "I said..." _yes...what if he gets--he can't he probably doesn't even--ugh..._ "I said yes," Kari said, getting up from her seat. TK's face looked crushed, but he tried to hide it. "Oh...that's...nice," TK said, halfheartedly. Kari had to make this situation less uncomfortable. "Why...you jealous?" "Nuh-uh...jealous of what?" TK said, looking away. Kari, you don't know how jealous... he thought, painfully. "Never mind," Kari said, blushing. "Anyways! Did Mrs. Meiou give you guys double homework?" TK asked. "Yeah, she probably never had fun when she was young and is taking it out on us." TK laughed. Kari stared at him questioningly. "Then you don't know Mrs. Meiou. She is one nasty woman," TK said. "But I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone when she found Tai and me sneaking into her files to see how far back she was alive. Matt dared us to...so yeah..." "Well? Why is she so nasty?" "We found out that she used to dance in a strip club and...." "And?" "And I still think that career is not over." "What!?" Kari asked surprise. Mrs. Meiou was so old, she looked like one of the first people who walked on Earth. Her eyes were sunken, she even had wrinkles all over her face and balding head and in places that will NOT be mentioned. "Yeah, Tai dared Matt and me to go into a strip club." "When will you guys grow up and stop playing dares?" Kari asked. "I don't know, it's kind of fun, even ask Sora." "Sora's in this too?" "Yup--" suddenly the phone rang, making the two jump. Kari picked it up. "Hello? Kamiya residence," she said. "Hey Kari," a familiar blue-haired boy said on the phone. "Hey Ken--" TK was looking at her but then looked away. Kari continued to stare at him. "What's up?" "Nothing, just wanted to call you," Ken said. Kari smiled. _You're too late loverboy,_ TK told himself. "Uh-huh...really? You're sweet..." Kari said, twirling the phone cord with her forefinger. She mouthed to TK that she would only be on for a couple more minutes. TK smiled sadly at her and nodded. _What am I doing? TK...Ken...God..._ Kari thought. "Tomorrow...yeah..." Kari said, walking into the kitchen. TK stared after her and took his jacket. "I'm going now Kari...my mom might get worried," TK said, his voice getting softer with each word he said. He received no answer. TK sighed and walked out of her house. "Okay, sure...see you too...bye," Kari said before she hung up. She walked back to the living room. "Hey TK--" He was gone. 
* A/N:First part finished! 


	2. Takaishi vs. Ichijouji

Untitled Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.   
  
  
  
  
I am so sorry it took me so long to make the second chapter. I have a really bad internet service and it took me almost a whole month. Anyways, you probably don't want to hear me blabber so I'll let you read it now.   
  
Didn't think Davis would last did you? Me neither.(hehe, J/K, I like Davis, but not with Kari.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three Guys, A Girl, And A Coffee Shop 

"Takaishi vs. Ichijouji"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey TK great job at practice today! If you keep that up we're going to kick Kyoto's Coyote a--"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to kill them!" another guy said.  
  
"Yeah..." TK said looking around the gym.  
  
"Hey, who are you looking for?"  
  
TK stared at his friend and straightened up. "No one," he said, smiling innocently.  
  
"TK! I've been looking all over for you!" a female's voice said.  
  
"Crap--" TK said, hiding behind a group of guys.  
  
"What?" his friend asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just have to...pick something up!" _Man, I can't let her see me, I don't want to say something I might regret..._ TK thought as he squatted down on the ground.  
  
"TK? What are you doing?" Kari asked, standing in front of TK as he knelt on the ground between a few walking kids.  
  
"Nothing...just...sitting," TK said, grinning stupidly.  
  
"Where have you been? It's like you've been ignoring me for two weeks now...since you've left my house without telling me," Kari said, looking somewhat hurt.  
  
"I...had to go somewhere....and I've been busy this week....and last week...yeah," TK said, nervously.  
  
"TK? Why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I'm not ignoring you..." TK said.  
  
"Hey! Kari, you wanna go now?" Ken's voice said. TK stared at Kari, then at Ken.  
  
"Yeah...I'll talk to you later TK," Kari said, smiling halfheartedly at TK before she left. TK nodded and watched the two leave. Ken looked back with a familiar glint in his eye. TK glared back.  
  
_You wanna fight Mr. Perfect, fine...This means war..._ he thought, smiling deviously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari walked quietly into her house and noticed a large bouquet of flowers on the counter. She walked up to it and gently touched the petals. She smiled.  
  
"I wonder who that's from," Tai said, surprising Kari.  
  
"I do to..." Kari said, looking for the tag on the flowers. She read the anonymous poem:  
  
  
_When I dream,  
I see your smiling face  
The corners of your lips,  
curved wth such grace  
_  
_When I dream,  
It's my own world of fantasy  
Everything goes my way,  
Everything is through what I see  
_  
_When I dream  
You're always with me  
Your eyes greet me  
As if I'm all you see  
_  
_The only thing I regret  
In my dreams-  
Is when I wake up  
Nothing is what it seemed...  
_  
  
Kari checked the back of the tag but there was no name. Who sent this?  
  
"Who is it?" Tai asked, curiously looking over her shoulder. Kari elbowed him playfully.  
  
"This is none of your business Tai!" Kari said. Tai laughed.  
  
"Probably Ken, I see you guys walking together all the time...holding hands...oooh, little sissy's got a boyfwend!" Tai said mockingly.  
  
"Tai, shut up! What about you?"  
  
Tai's face suddenly became serious. "I don't have a girlfriend," he said. "Hey look...gotta go to work, see ya later all right kid?" Tai said, ruffling up her hair. Kari saw the hurt look in Tai's eyes. This was about Sora.  
  
"Tai...I'm so sorry," Kari whispered.  
  
"It's nothing. We were meant to be friends...that was how it was supposed to be...and that's how it's going to stay..." _No matter how much I wish it wasn't..._ Tai thought, painfully. He covered up the pained face with a reasurring smile. "Gotta go okay?"  
  
Kari nodded and watched her brother walk out the door. She looked back at the poem. Who could have written this? It couldn't have been Ken could it?  
  
  
  
Kari walked into the halls of Odaiba High, where she was noticed as a normal Japanese girl. She smiled at her friends passing by. TK smiled brightly as she walked up to her locker. He leaned against the locker next to hers, continuing to watch her.  
  
"What is it TK?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her face. She looked up at him with bright eyes.  
  
"Nothing, just waiting here like I usually do...everyday...you know. Whoever is last going to their locker, the other waits for them?" TK recalled.  
  
"Yeah...that one...TK?" Kari asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why is it, that you ignored me for a whole two weeks, then you just suddenly start acting normal again as if nothing happened. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine...I'm just fine. I was just...a little jealous I guess, that you weren't spending enough time with your _best friend_ and continuing to see more and more of your new _boyfriend_."  
  
"I'm sorry TK...it's just that...what if I do something wrong and Ken won't like me anymore?" Kari asked, lowering her voice as she spoke.  
  
"Kari, Ken does like you...if he doesn't like you for you, he's a fool," TK said, his voice getting a little soft and sad. Kari watched as TK looked away to hide the look. She pushed it out of her mind and pretended she didn't see it.  
  
"Thanks..." she said, blushing softly. She looked at TK again and noticed how close they were together. She blushed even deeper. TK stared back at her, his expression tender. He could barely feel Kari's hand softly touch his arm as her lips drew closer to his. Kari could feel TK's skin getting warmer under her palm.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
The two looked away, awkwardly.  
  
"I guess...we better go now...I mean to class," TK said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Kari nodded. "Yeah...we might...be late," she said, nodding some more. The two walked into class, looking away from each other to hide the deep awkwardness.  
  
  
  
  
Ken had seen the little love scene. TK couldn't take her away from him. He had liked Kari since the first time he met her...he remembered their encounter in the Digiworld. He remembered her beautiful face...her hair tied back...her body a perfect womanly shape.  
  
He had wanted to kiss Kari more than anything, but so far...he was too shy to do so. He was afriad her 'best friend' would get the first chance...and steal her away from him...  
  
_Now we don't want that happening now do we?_ Ken asked himself.  
  
  
  
  
_So far, I haven't been fired from this job..._ Kari said, sighing deeply as she walked into the coffee shop. She noticed a familar brown-haired boy leaning by the counter. Kari quickly grabbed a magazine from a teenage girl and held it to her face, pretending to read.  
  
"Hey! I was _like_ reading _like_ that!" the girl squealed. Kari ignored her and proceeded to the back of the counter. She grabbed her working hat and went to the counter where the brown-haired boy was.  
  
"May I help you?" Kari asked softly.  
  
She could sense the boy's smiling face upon her. "Hey Kari. You gave me the wrong number," the boy said quietly.  
  
"Hello...Davis..." Kari said as if the words were to be said carefully.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while," Davis said, handing a red rose to her.  
  
_Could it be Davis that sent that bouquet? Oh no...._ Kari said to herself distastefully. It wasn't that she disliked him...it was just that...she wasn't interested in him. She took the rose from his hands softly without saying a single word or breathing a single breath.  
  
She noticed two other boys come in, their rebelllious looks exchanged by one another, their frowns deeper than the other so no one could tell who's was deeper. Kari felt even more in between. The two guys who came in was...(guess who???) TK...and Ken Ichijouji.  
  
_Oh God...at times like this I wish I got fired..._ Kari said, a lost and frustrated look on her face as she looked at the three guys in the coffee shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry Taiora fans about that little sad Tai scene. I love Taiora too, I don't know why I put that...(~*~*~*~something to add to this ficcy???~*~*~*~)I know that was short but what else could I think of? I need ideas. If you got any, my e-mail address is krisi_chan@yahoo.com Bye now!  
  
  



	3. A Guy, A Girl, And A Confession

Untitled **Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**   
  
  
  


**Three Guys, A Girl, And A Coffee Shop**  
"One Guy, A Girl, And A Confession" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari couldn't take the pressure. She had to act quick. Somewhere inside here she knew she had something for TK...but she still had something for Ken also. She didn't want to be selfish and bad...she didn't want to hurt any of them, but what could she do?   
  
"Hey Kari," Ken said, smiling his award winning smile. Kari had a strange feeling when he did...it wasn't amusement...she didn't get weak in the knees...then what was it?   
  
Nothing.   
  
Kari looked at TK and a goofy smile came to her lips. She quickly shook it off.   
  
_What is going on with me? I can't like...love...TK...he is just my best friend. You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend when you're going out with one of the hottest guys in school...but really...who cares who the hottest guy in school is? TK..._ Kari thought, sighing as she thought, frantically, for a way out of the bizzare coincidence.   
  
Kari smiled innocently at the three guys and began backing up into the storage area where they kept all the cups and things.   
  
"Kari? Where are you going? There are customers waiting!" her manager said as he walked past her, holding three cups.   
  
"I-I-I have to go get something sir--"   
  
"No, forget what you have to get and go serve those guys!"   
  
"Yes sir..." Kari said, softly as she headed back to the three guys.   
  
"Kari? Where were you going?" Davis asked. "I wanted to order something."   
  
"Sure..." Kari sighed. "What is it?"   
  
After Davis ordered, he stayed for a while, the opposite of what Kari wanted him to do.   
  
"Davis...okay, I have to tell you something," Kari said.   
  
"Yeah?" Davis asked.   
  
"I don't like you, that's why I gave you the number for the coffee shop instead of my house," Kari admitted. Davis just stared at her...bewildered.   
  
"Well...finally you admit it. I was getting bored of always having to come here because I thought you liked me. Don't get me wrong. You're pretty Kari, but man, you need help when it comes to guys," Davis said, smiling before walking to the door where more people had started coming in. "Bye," he said.   
  
"Bye," Kari said blushing.   
  
"Hey Kari," a voice said. She turned to the person.   
  
"Ken...hey..." Kari said softly. "I...you know what? Thanks for the flowers...and the poem you gave me," she added sweetly.   
  
_Flowers? Poem?_ Ken thought, uncomfortably.   
  
"Hehe...uh...yeah," Ken said as Kari went to go hug him.   
  
_Oh no..._ Kari said to herself as she looked up into Ken's confused eyes. _He didn't send it...then...who...did?_ Kari looked over at TK sitting on the far right corner of the coffee shop. TK...   
  
"Ken? You didn't send it did you?" Kari asked.   
  
"No...wait...that means you have a secret admirer. Man! I knew this was too good to last!" Ken said.   
  
"Ken...you have to help me find out who it is."   
  
"I'll...help you. But, what if you find out he's someone close to you, would you dump me and go with him?" Ken asked, looking deep into her eyes.   
  
_I can't answer that...what if...no...TK couldn't have sent them...he did get an A in language arts. Uh...no...he couldn't be. Why in the world would some cute guy like him want anything to do with me? Whoa...did I think that? No, I do not think he's cute...he's TK for God's sakes._   
  
"Ken...no...of course...not," Kari said slowly. She had just lied to him...but she didn't know what he was doing when she wasn't around....   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ken, are you still with that girl? Kari?" a black-haired girl asked as she leaned her head against his chest. Ken sighed.   
  
"Yeah, but I really like her."   
  
"What about me?"   
  
"You know I like you too."   
  
"Isn't this weird though? I mean, I don't even care if you're going out with both of us...I just love you so much.." the girl said.   
  
"Love? Whoa...I think you're getting a little overboard with that." Ken got up.   
  
"Ken! I'm sorry..."   
  
"It's okay...I'm still going to see Kari, UnLeSs she goes with that friend of hers...TK."   
  
"Oooh! That cute little blonde haired boy. He's sweet...he's funny...he only likes one girl at a time," the girl said, glaring at Ken.   
  
Ken smiled. "I'm sorry, Tora, I'll get rid of her...I mean I'll tell her I don't wanna see her anymore...later," Ken said. Tora smiled and gently kissed his lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kari walked into her house, tired and sick. Tai noticed her and patted her head.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong with my little sis?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing...just sick, tired, stupid, tired, tired, and tired..." Kari said, laying her head on the counter. Tai hopped happily next to her on a chair, turning it backwards and sitting.   
  
"Why? Tell your big brother," Tai said.   
  
"Why are you so happy?"   
  
"You really wanna know?" Tai asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay..."   
  
  
_"I was at the park right? And I overheard a conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but the voices were so familiar..._   
  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore. I don't know what it is..." a female voice said.   
  
"You don't know what it is? But I really like you Sora. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it."   
  
"It's not you...there's nothing you can do about it..."   
  
"What? Is there another guy?"   
  
"Matt. If you're asking if I cheated on you no I didn't. And I still am not. It's just that, I have a friend, he told me to follow my heart...and I thought it lead to you, but it didn't...and never will...I'm sorry if I hurt you Matt, but I can only be your friend. That's the only relationship we'll ever have...Matt I'm so--"   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"I don't know! I just know that it's..."   
  
"Not me."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Just stop...it's fine Sora...if you don't love me I can't stop you. Just like what your friend said, follow your heart. I can't stop you from it because I'll still love you even if you won't love me."   
  
Sora smiled halfheartedly. "I'll see you around Matt..." she said, walking towards the other way.   
  
Tai suddenly realized she was going his way. He quickly ran, but tripped on a branch. He noticed it was stuck.   
  
"Ah...no...dammit. Stupid branch...get...off!!" Tai yelled.   
  
"Tai?" Tai froze and slowly looked to the girl's direction.   
  
"Hey..." he said, laughing nervously.   
  
"Tai! What are you doing here?" Sora asked, leaning over to untangle the branch from his feet.   
  
"I...was just taking a walk in the park. Jogging," Tai said, laughing. He noticed Sora's sad face. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"I can't believe I didn't see it before..." Sora said, she quickly hugged Tai. Tai thought he would melt in her arms. She let go as quickly s she had hugged him. "I'm sorry..I have to go."   
  
Tai grabbed her arm. "Sora..I have to tell you something."   
  
"Me too," she blurted out.   
  
Before the the two of them could speak, Tai pulled her close to him and kissed her. Sora kissed him back, touching his face.   
  
"I love you," Sora whispered as she continued to kiss him.   
  
"I love you too...you don't know how long," Tai said.   
  
"I think I do," she said smiling as she pushed dark hair from his eyes. Tai couldn't believe this was happening.   
  
"Am I dreaming?"   
  
"No...you're not." Sora smiled and kissed him again.   
  
  
  
  
"Today is the greatest day of my life," Tai said, leaning against the table.   
  
"You and Sora?"   
  
"Yeah...don't you just love her? I love her, don't you?" Tai asked.   
  
Kari smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."   
  
"Now what about you?"   
  
"Ken likes me but I like TK."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Yes...I think I love TK...but I can't stop going out with Ken...I'm not the type to hurt people. Tai HELP ME!!!!!!!" Kari said, pulling at his collar and shaking him. Tai held her hands and pried them off.   
  
"Kari calm down...who gave you the flowers and that poem?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Then find out!!!"   
  
  
  
Kari sat on her bed and quietly picked on the end of her t-shirt. Suddenly a knock came from her bedroom window. She noticed the blonde hair. She smiled and quickly walked to the window.   
  
"TK?" she asked as she opened the window.   
  
"Kari, I have to talk to you...about...homework! Yeah...homework," TK said walking into the house.   
  
"Homework? Why didn't you call me?"   
  
"I..." TK looked straight at her in the dark room. "Kari...I didn't come here for that...it's just...I have to tell you something."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I..."   
  
Kari stared at him. "TK...did you happen to send any flowers...by any chance... anyone?"   
  
_"When I dream,  
I see your smiling face.  
The corners of your lips,  
Curved with such grace..." TK whispered, touching her face._   
  
"TK...I wanted it to be you..."   
  
"What about Ken?"   
  
"I'll tell him," Kari said, staring at TK, longing for him to kiss her. TK leaned forward, touching her chin as his lips gently touched hers.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: I love Taiora okay!? Deal with it!   
  



End file.
